Generally, a fuel cell stack indicates an electric energy generating apparatus in which unit cells are repeatedly stacked. The unit cell is a minimum fuel cell component for generating electric energy through a reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. The unit cell includes a separator, a gas diffusion layer (GDL), an electrode catalyst, and a proton exchange membrane sequentially stacked from the outermost portion thereof to the center thereof.
Particularly, the gas diffusion layer (GDL) uniformly diffuses a reaction gas supplied from the separator to a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) 3-layer, and provides a function of effectively removing reaction product water and humidified water and an electric conduction function of electron movement between the separator and the MEA 3-layer. The MEA 3-layer, which generates electricity by generating a reaction of reaction gases (hydrogen and air) and moving hydrogen ions in a fuel cell, includes two electrode catalyst layers and a proton exchange membrane.
In addition, a combination of the MEA 3-layer and the gas diffusion layer (GDL) is referred to as an MEA 5-layer. To automatically manufacture the fuel cell stack as described above, the separator and the MEA 5-layer, which are components of the fuel cell stack, are automatically stacked using a Cartesian coordinate robot, an apparatus of assembling and supplying the fuel cell stack is prepared to allow execution of an air-tightness test of the fuel cell stack of which the stacking is completed.